


Abandoned in Translation

by Lyraspace



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Child Separation Policy, Current Events, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Language Barrier, non verbal character, zero tolerance policy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraspace/pseuds/Lyraspace
Summary: This document is a transcript of a video recording given to the IFLA as evidence in the investigation into the current Governmental Administration's "Zero Tolerance" policy of not only separating migrant children from their parents at border facilities, but from their Imaginary Friends as well.The names of the participants of this interview have been omitted to protect their identities, and any Spanish used within this interview has been bracketed and translated for reading clarity.
Kudos: 4





	Abandoned in Translation

NOTE: This document is a transcript of a video recording given to the IFLA as evidence in the investigation into the current Governmental Administration's "Zero Tolerance" policy of not only separating migrant children from their parents at border facilities, but from their Imaginary Friends as well.

This has come to light in the days following an incident in which a group of 38 Imaginary Friends were dropped off unannounced in the early hours of the morning at the doorstep of a private facility known for housing abandoned and homeless Imaginary Friends. Interviews were conducted by the staff of this facility with each Imaginary Friend to obtain their names and origins in the hopes of investigating the perpetrators of their abandonment, and reuniting them with their families.

The names of the participants of this interview have been omitted to protect their identities, and any Spanish used within this interview has been bracketed and translated for reading clarity. Said participants of the interview are as follows:

INTERVIEWER: A human custodian and longtime resident of the facility for Imaginary Friends where this interview was conducted.

TRANSLATOR: An Imaginary Friend that lives at the facility, also a longtime resident. His fluency in Spanish has left him with little choice but to become the unofficial translator and guide to the new arrivals at the facility he calls home.

THE SUBJECT: The interviewee of this recording, and one of the 38 Imaginary Friends dropped off at the facility. They do not speak, preferring to draw pictures as their way of communication, but understands Spanish and even some limited English.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interviewer: Hey, it's been a long day, and we're all a little tired, but you're the last one, so we won't keep you here long.

Translator: [We won't ask you too many questions, alright?]

_The Subject manages to climb into their chair despite their short height, nodding as they settle in._

Interviewer: Alright, let's start with some introductions.

Translator: [Hello! I'm REDACTED and this is my friend REDACTED. What's your name?]

_The Subject grabs a pencil and a piece of paper off of a neatly stacked pile, given to them for this precise purpose, and sketches attentively for a moment. Once they're finished, they turn the picture around to show a rather cheeky self portrait, with their name scribbled underneath in a fancy flourish._

Translator: [REDACTED? That's a nice name. Like the artist with all the melting clocks!]

_The Subject smiles._

Interviewer: Can you tell us who your creator is? Where you're from?

Translator: [Can you draw us your family?]

_The Subject flips their piece of paper over, and takes a longer time drawing this latest work of art. They soon flip it back around to show them a new picture; another drawing of themselves, only this time they're accompanied by two others: a caricature of a young boy with spiked hair holding a paintbrush, with his name underneath, REDACTED. Next to him is a woman, the boy's mother. Accordingly, this woman is labeled Mama. All three have big cheesy smiles._

Interviewer: You look so happy together. I'm sure REDACTED is a great kid. Is there anything you like doing together?

_The Subject doesn't wait for the translation for this question, immediately grabbing another sheet of paper alongside red, green and black colored pencils and furiously gets to work. They take pauses, switching their eyes between the paper and the Interviewer. After they're finished, they hop out of their chair and onto the table, handing the paper to the Interviewer._

_What she's handed is a portrait of herself, and quite a flattering one too; the kind one might buy at a tourist trap. The Interviewer and the Translator look at it and smile._

Interviewer: Is this me? Thank you...Is that what you and REDACTED would do together? Draw portraits...for tourists?

_The Subject nods eagerly._

Translator: [You two must have gotten quite a bit of money out of that.]

_The Subject's face falls, raising their hand to wave it in a so-so motion. They walk back to their seat, grab another piece of paper, and take more time to draw their next answer. They flip their newest piece around to show two new scenes; the boy's mother from before, dressed in a waitress uniform, holding piles of trays and dishes while looking tired and stressed. Another woman, much older this time, looking frail and sick in bed. This one is labeled Abuelita._

Translator: [It wasn't enough to get by where it mattered, was it?]

_The Subject shakes their head no. A pause. They grab another piece of paper and draw a scene that slowly comes out to resemble the second picture; It's them, their creator, and his mother again, this time with bags, as if they were going on a trip._

Interviewer: So you left together. For a better life.

_The Subject does not respond, instead grabbing another sheet of paper. They stare at the canvas for a while, their brows furrowed in anger. They slam the paper down on the table, slashing out harsh, blocky shapes with the pencil. The paper is turned around to reveal a dark scene; three uniformed men with guns. The word ICE on their chests._

Translator: [You and your family got taken into custody by Border Patrol. What happened afterwards?]

_The Subject sighs. They take another scrap of paper and spend a long time drawing the next scene. Tears prick at the corners of their eyes. They turn it around to reveal a final picture of their family, trapped behind the crisscross wires of a cage. None of the three are smiling._

_Their breathing quickens, and suddenly, they rip a third of the picture away, separating them and their creator from the drawing of their mother. Tears stream down their face as they repeat the action a second time, ripping creator and creation apart. The slips of paper fall to the ground as The Subject curls up into a ball and sobs._

Interviewer: Oh no. Okay, let's...let's stop.

_The Interviewer gets up from her chair and walks around the table towards The Subject's seat. She picks them up and places them in her lap, taking their place in the chair, and wraps The Subject in her arms, rocking them back and forth._

Interviewer: I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You're safe now, I promise.

_She takes a packet of tissues out of her pocket, and hands one to The Subject. They take it and blow their nose with a loud honking noise. The Subject reaches towards the table and grabs a red marker with one hand, while taking the Interviewer's hand with the other. They gently draw out the shape of a heart on her palm and a single word below it; Gracias._

Interviewer: You're welcome.

_The Subject scans their eyes across the table and their previous works of art, finding and grabbing the portrait of their family. The one where they're still happy. They hold it out in front of the Interviewer._

Interviewer: We don't know where your family is, and I don't want to make any promises either, but we're gonna try our best to find them and get you back together with them, understand?

_The Subject smiles and nods. They leap down from the Interviewer's lap, taking the picture with them, and dusts off their artist's poncho, the Interviewer doing the same with her skirt. The Interviewer walks towards the door and holds it open, letting The Subject walk through and out into the hall._

Interviewer: You remember the way back to your room, right?

_The Subject nods again._

Interviewer: Good Night, REDACTED. Try to get some sleep, okay?

_The Interviewer closes the door, leaving her and the Translator alone in the room. She turns around leans heavily on the door, letting out a deep sigh as she slides down to the floor in exhaustion._

Interviewer: Lord have mercy on us, REDACTED. Lord have mercy on us all.

_The Translator does not respond, head hanging low._

Interviewer: REDACTED, you've been quiet for a while. You alright, big guy?

_The Translator gets up from his chair, not responding to the Interviewer. He paces back and forth before stopping to lean on the table, letting out a low rumble of a growl. The Interviewer stands up, taking a single step towards him._

Interviewer: REDACTED, are you okay?

_Suddenly, The Translator grips the table and throws it to the other side of the room, paper flying everywhere. The Interviewer stumbles back, screaming in shock. The Translator whips around to face her, his body erupting in fury._

Translator: ALL THESE IMAGINARY FRIENDS WERE STOLEN FROM THEIR FAMILIES, EVERY LAST ONE! AND NOW THEY'RE GOING TO LOOK AT ME TO HELP THEM BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THIS HOUSE THAT SPEAKS THEIR LANGUAGE! SO NO, I ES NOT OKAY--

_The Translator freezes, realizing the mess he's made. He and the Interviewer stare at each other, almost in disbelief._

Translator: I...I...

_Tears begin to stream down his face._

Translator: I es so angry, REDACTED.

_The Translator collapses and bursts into tears. The Interviewer rushes towards him and wraps her arms around him the best she can, despite his size. The Translator compensates by engulfing her in his arms._

Interviewer: Me too, REDACTED. Me too.

_They sit there in silence for a while, save for the Translator's sobs, which eventually quiet down to soft hiccups._

Interviewer: I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, REDACTED. I should have known this would've been too much for you. There were just so many of them, and you know how rusty I am at Spanish--

Translator: No, it's okay. You needed my help. It's just...

_The Translator begins to shake._

Translator: It's so hard. Being the one everyone turns to when they es scared and lost and alone. I don't know if I can do it. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix it. I es just a big dummy!

Interviewer: REDACTED, you are not a big dummy, you hear me? I could never have been able to do all this today without you. And it's gonna take all of us to help these Imaginary Friends. You won't be alone, okay?

_The Translator stays silent, genuinely thinking of his answer._

Translator: Okay. I es sorry for yelling.

Interviewer: After the day we both had? I don't blame you.

_The Interviewer releases herself from the Translator's embrace and begins to pick up the dozens of sheets of paper spilled on the floor, taking a few specific ones and putting them in a folder. The Translator helps by picking up the table and putting it back in its usual place. Finally, the Interviewer walks towards the camera, preparing to turn it off._

Interviewer: C'mon, REDACTED. It's late. Let's get you to bed.

[END OF RECORDING]


End file.
